LUNATIQUE
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: En un mundo oscuro y sin esperanza, donde el Equipo Rocket ha invadido todo territorio, Ash tiene que enfrentarse al causando de todo esto: su propio yo. Yaoi.
1. Volumen 1

**"Lunatique."**

**Por Betty-Boop.**

* * *

**Volumen Uno.**

**Capitulo Uno:**** Ash. Satoshi.**

* * *

**_No sleep, _**

**_No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer _**

**_Won't stop, _**

**_Won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer. _**

**_Sometimes, I feel like going down, I'm so disconnected _**

**_Somehow, I know that I am haunted to be wanted. _**

**_I've been watching, I've been waiting _**

**_In the shadows for my time _**

**_I've been searching, I've been living _**

**_For tomorrows all my life _**

**_They say, that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe _**

**_But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave _**

**_Sometimes, I feel that I should go and play with the thunder _**

**_Somehow, I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder _**

**_I've been watching, I've been waiting _**

**_In the shadows for my time _**

**_I've been searching, I've been living _**

**_For tomorrows all my life _**

**_Lately, I've been walking, walking in circles _**

**_Watching, waiting for something _**

**_Feel me, touch me, heal me _**

**_Come take me higher _**

**-"In the Shadows", The Rasmus.-**

* * *

Esta vez le trajeron agua. En un traste de aluminio.

Tras insultarlo como siempre lo hacían, le tiraron el traste frente a él. Justo a la distancia adecuada para que pudiera estirar una de sus manos, desde de donde estaban sujetas con las cadenas. Así, lentamente y concentrándose en solo bañar su garganta, jalaba el objeto hasta tenerlo junto a una de sus piernas. Desde ahí, usaba sus dos manos para elevar el traste y llevarlo hasta sus impacientes labios.

Siempre le interrumpían antes de estar satisfecho, burlándose cruelmente "Te la vas a acabar toda!" o "Mejor te dejamos con ganas de volver a vernos!" Frases igualmente sarcásticas y que había aprendido ha soportar.

Mientras cerraban lo que parecía ser la puerta, oscuridad quedaba como su única compañera. Bueno, eso y las ratas, que hoy si platicaban animadamente.

Vagamente, Ash se preguntaba que había hecho en su vida para poder merecer esto. Acaso había sido muy egoísta? Muy ambicioso? Muy cobarde?... O todo lo contrario? Tal vez... hasta Dios se cansó de su buen corazón y decidió matar su espíritu para acabar con la competencia?

Sus pensamientos no tenían sentido. Ash lo sabía. Pero, había estado en esa prisión tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recordaba como era el mundo exterior, así que Ash no sabía en que basar sus pensamientos para poder clasificarlos _sanos_ o locos...

No importaba de todas maneras. Era lo único que no podían **_robarle_**. Su mente. Sus ideas. Sus sentimientos... Sus recuerdos lamentablemente si. Se los exprimían, asi como su carácter, sus facciones, su manera de caminar... de hablar...

Su nombre. Su persona. Sus Pokémons.

Su vida.

Su identidad.

Todo lo que fuera posible arrebatarle.

Todo lo que la 'abominación' pudiera arrebatarle.

"Desearía... que todo-o... se acabara..."

* * *

Giovanni probó su whiskey, su cabeza cansada. Caminó hasta las ventanas de su oficina, donde la vista de su Imperio le saludó. Los edificios eran interminables, cada uno especializado en hacer su poder más indestructible. El cielo era nublado este día, y no era que el sol se asomara por estos alrededores ya.

Paleta hacía mucho que había perdido su esplendor y pureza.

Ahora ese territorio era el lugar perfecto, donde Giovanni podía hacer realidad cada uno de sus más oscuros deseos.

Ni siquiera tocaron a su puerta, su hijo nunca lo hacía. Amaba hacer las entradas más dramáticas.

"Satoshi, pensé que llegarías hasta mañana."

Su hijo sonrió, justo como Giovanni le había enseñado y tomó asiento frente a él, levantando sus piernas hasta dejarlas arriba de su escritorio. Giovanni ya ni se molestaba en regañarlo, solo fue a rellenar su bebida y hasta sirvió un vaso mas para su hijo.

"¿Para qué dejo para mañana lo que puedo hacer hoy?" Satoshi aceptó la bebida y tras darle un largo trago, aventó la bomba. "Me caso en tres días. Traje la invitación de una vez por todas, porque como podrás imaginar, estaré muy ocupado de hoy en adelante."

Giovanni gruñó malhumorado, tomando asiento en su escritorio. "Otra vez, Satoshi?"

"Si, pero es diferente esta vez." Satoshi sujetó su vaso, meneándolo lentamente. Su mirada parecía hipnotizada con el liquido dentro. Otro gesto que había adoptado de su padre. "Me caso con el hijo único del Prof. Rondo, qué te parece?"

Giovanni no pudo evitar, completamente satisfecho, sonreír. "Así... Apoderándose de las tan deseadas Industrias de Ciudad LaRousse... Estoy orgulloso."

"Sabía que lo estarías." Satoshi termino su trago. Se puso de pie y camino hasta su padre. "Espero... que esta vez si dure... No como las ultimas tres veces."

"Hijo, hay que recordar que esos casos fueron mujeres. Estoy feliz que por fin te hayas dado cuenta que necesitas otra mente que te guíe... no un corazón."

"...Sí. Tienes razón. Aunque Tooi.. No exactamente una _mente_. Es normal, supongo. Pero, si me pusieran a escoger—"

"Oak todavía te rechaza? Porque pierdes tu tiempo con él?"

De repente, Satoshi detuvo todo movimiento. Sus ojos cafés se congelaron en el tiempo, y Giovanni se dio cuenta muy tarde del error que había cometido.

"No puedo evitarlo!... Es.. una _consecuencia_ de tener las memorias de él—"

"Lo sé."

"... Odio tener esos sentimientos. Odio no poder matar a Gary Oak con mis propias manos... Odio ser parte de ese... _fracasado_."

Giovanni guardó silencio. Esperando que así, el tema que tan delicadamente trataban fuera cambiado por uno menos peligroso. Pero, Satoshi era tan obstinado.

"No veo porque no podemos acabar con él—"

"Sabes la razón. Te guste o no."

Como una antorcha encendiéndose, la ira nació en Satoshi. "Soy suficiente, padre! Ya no necesitas a ese _desperdicio_! Me he convertido en lo que querías que fuera. He conquistado este mundo, y ese poder lo he _compartido_ contigo! No soy un fracaso como los _demás_ y no me convertiré en uno!"

"Chistoso. Eso dijeron las... creaciones anteriores. Y mira hasta donde llego su éxito. A la vil perdición. Lo siento, hijo, pero no pienso arriesgarme. El _desperdicio_, como tú lo llamas, es mi única fuente de seguridad... Si tú no sirves, puedo reemplazarte. Pero para eso necesito al _original_.."

"... Soy diez veces mejor que el original!"

Giovanni solo respondió como siempre lo hacia.

"Ya veremos."

* * *

Las puertas se estaban abriendo otra vez. Las ratas se callaron y salieron corriendo quien sabe hasta donde. Ash no quería confirmar sus sospechas, no quería abrir sus ojos... Pero, el aroma que siempre envolvía a la 'abominación' estaba tan cerca.. Acariciaba sus sentidos..

"Hasta aquí haz llegado... Ya no eres necesario."

Ash gimió, odiando escuchar esa voz—_Su voz_!—viniendo de esa... criatura! Abrió sus ojos, y ahí estaba... Sonriéndole.

Apuntándole con una pistola.

"Le mostraré a nuestro padre quien es el... _mejor_."

"Y-yo l-o soy."

"CALLATE!"

"T-Tú eres... una-a copi-ia—"

"Soy MEJOR que el original! Soy MEJOR que TU! O haz olvidado quien ha estado encerrado en esta podrida celda por los últimos cinco años?" Ash podía sentir el veneno de sus palabras infectando cada poro de su ser.

Era la _verdad_. La abominación era _mejor_ que él. Había usurpado su lugar y había hecho con éxito. Se había convertido en lo que Ash siempre había soñado ser, pero que nunca había logrado.

... Sería mejor que todo terminara, no?

"Mírate. Y mírame."

Ash lo hizo. Y su estómago se revolvió con furia y otros sentimientos que no podía darles nombre. Eran tan iguales! Demonios, cómo _podía_ ser _posible_? Cómo había Giovanni encontrar una manera de hacer algo así?

... de _crear_ algo así?

Y esa abominación no había sido la primera. Habían creado otras más, pero ninguna había alcanzado tal nivel de perfección.

"No eres nada. Tu lugar en este mundo ya no existe. Alégrate, de que por fin vaya a terminar con tu agonizante existencia..."

"...Sólo hazlo." El mismo Ash se sorprendió de lo tan firme que se escuchó su voz.

La abominación lo miro firmemente a los ojos, para luego susurrarle. "..No quieres un ultimo deseo?"

"Sí... que encuentres las agallas para disparar de una vez por todas. Papá estaría decepcionado—"

_Satoshi_ jaló el gatillo.

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**** Gary. Misty.**

* * *

**_Transparency dyes the night sky, and_**

**_I walk alone on the road that always leads home. _**

**_Singing to myself, I want to send these kinds of feelings_**

**_to you in your sleep, oh, um... _**

**_I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself --_**

**_tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind..._**

**_The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little._**

**_I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time._**

**_I place my feelings on the receding clouds_**

**_on the road home, where I pause to stand._**

**_You are already a part of my continuing dreams;_**

**_I know that (those feelings) can't possibly reach you from here._**

**_-"Anti-Nostalgic", Kotani Kinya.-_**

* * *

Sacó sus llaves y abrió las puertas del gimnasio. Pero, no avanzó ni unos pasos más cuando la presencia de otra persona le recibió. Misty cerró bien las puertas y activó el sistema de seguridad antes de prepararse para otra pelea con su visitante...

"Lo pude sentir otra vez, Misty." El susurró desesperado de Gary le provocó acercarse más de lo necesario. "Sentí.. su presencia."

"Sabes que es imposible. Ash ya no es quien solía ser."

"Ya lo sé! Pero... entonces porque puedo... sentirlo tan cerca?"

"Probablemente porque estas cerca de Ciudad Paleta—"

"Misty, hablo en serio! Sentí la presencia de Ash... _Nuestro_ Ash.."

Misty cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a contar en su mente hasta el número diez. Después se sentó en el sillón más cercano. Gary la siguió y se colocó frente a ella, escogiendo quedarse de pie. "Créeme, Gary... Nadie más que yo quisiera creer que Ash todavía vive... en esa abominación en la que se ha convertido pero, la verdad—"

"_Nadie_ sabe la verdad. Misty. Ese el problema. Nadie sabe lo que en verdad sucedió hace cinco años después de despedirnos de Ash en la Conferencia Plateada, nadie sabe que sucedió con _Ash_—que lo hizo convertirse en ese ser sin sentimientos..."

Misty guardó silencio unos minutos para de nuevo hablar, como si no hubiera escuchado nada. "La verdad es que Ash decidió aliarse al Equipo Rocket, se dejó corromper por el poder y fama... o tal vez solo lo hizo para poder estar cerca de su padre. Pero, cual sea la razón... Ash fue un humano, y como todo humano, fue débil ante la tentación del mal."

"..No..."

"Gary, Ash _quiso_ convertirse en lo que es ahora, nadie lo obligó!"

"No lo sabes! Nadie lo sabe!"

"Era inevitable, por el amor de Dios, es el hijo de Giovanni! Sólo siguió sus pasos!"

"Misty—"

"Estuve casada con él, Gary!" El gritó lleno de impaciencia y coraje resonó por toda la sala. Gary metió sus manos a los bolsillos, queriendo hacer desaparecer el nudo de celos naciendo en su ser. "Estuve a su lado por un año, buscando lo mismo que tú! Una razón, una respuesta de... por qué... Pero, todo fue inútil. Todo lo contrario, solo presencie la crueldad con que Satoshi trata a las personas—"

"Ash, se llama A—"

"Ya no!... Ya no, Gary... _Ash_ ya no existe."

"... Como digas... Voy a ir a Paleta a buscarlo."

"Gary—"

"Quería preguntarte si querías acompañarme pero es más que obvio que no—" Gary se alejó de Misty, dejándola algo histérica.

"Sólo vas a lograr que te maten. Sabes perfectamente que Satoshi te aborrece." Gary suspiró, sabiendo que Misty vivía engañada. Que aunque Satoshi lo trataba como mugre frente al público y los medios de comunicación, Gary era presa de sus coqueteos, seducciones y demás... una vez que el sol se escondía en el horizonte. Era como si Satoshi fuera una moneda de dos caras. De todas maneras, Gary lo ignoraba lo más que podía y esa era la razón de porque Satoshi lo trataba peor y peor cada vez que estaban al ojo público.

"No me importa. Solo me importa encontrar a mi amigo Ash."

Gary sintió los pasos suaves de la entrenadora de Pokémons de agua en su dirección y la miró directo a los ojos. Misty frunció el ceño, tratando de lucir fuerte y razonable. Gary utilizó su mirada más terca y profunda.

Misty pareció caer en sus encantos, después de unos largos instantes. La pelirroja suspiró y, por primera vez desde hace mucho, le sonrió sinceramente. "Está bien. Si en verdad crees que Ash todavía vive... Te acompañaré, Gary."

* * *


	2. Volumen 2

**"Lunatique."**

**Por Betty-Boop.**

* * *

**Volumen Dos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Zona de Peligro.**

* * *

**_Another life — another time_**

**_We're Siamese twins writhing intertwined_**

**_Face to face — no telling lies_**

**_The masks they slide to reveal a new disguise_**

**_You never can win — it's the state I'm in_**

**_This danger thrills and my conflict kills_**

**_They say follow your heart — follow it through_**

**_But how can you — when you're split in two?_**

**-"Face to Face", Siouxsie And The Banshees.-**

* * *

La luz de la luna resplandecía cuando Misty y Gary aparecieron en las afueras de una de las fábricas textiles más famosas del continente, y una en la cual casi toda Ciudad Paleta trabajaba para ganarse la vida.

Gary caminó lentamente hasta las rejas que les impedían el paso, su corazón cada segundo sintiéndose más pesado y confundido. La presencia de Ash nublaba sus sentidos como una brisa momentaria. Había minutos donde no podía sentir nada, para luego sentir la presencia llamar por él a toda potencia.

Como ahora.

Misty, quien había permanecido en silencio y lejos de Gary, suspiró al mismo tiempo que nostalgia llenaba su ser. Esta _ciudad_... había destruido cualquier aire de paz que una vez había existido en Pueblo Paleta. Ya no quedaba ni una pista de los hermosos paisajes, del calor hogareño y mucho menos... de las personas que una vez habían habitado. El último personaje que había permanecido terco, había sido el Profesor Oak con su rancho y su laboratorio. Pero, debido a la contaminación de las Industrias que Satoshi y Giovanni habían construido, el Prof. tuvo que darle prioridad a la salud de sus pokémons que a su orgullo.

Misty aún recuerda aquel día que había cumplido con su papel de fiel esposa y había acompañado a Satoshi a presenciar la demolición del lugar. Algo que alguna vez había ocupado un espacio preciado en el corazón de Ash.

Misty respiro hondo, rogando a los cielos y todos los Pokemons dioses, que Ash todavía existiera en algún confín de este infierno. Corrió al lado de Gary al escuchar un ruido extraño. Gary volteó hacia la esquina oscura de donde había nacido el ruido pero resultó ser solo un Meowth callejero en busca de su cena en unos botes de basura.

"Oye, Misty!" Gary jaló a Misty del brazo para ver en los adentros de la fábrica. "No es ese uno de los autos de Satoshi?"

"Mmm... Sí. Uno de sus favoritos, a decir verdad..."

Gary frunció su ceño. "¿Qué está haciendo aquí a estas horas?" Gary entonces sintió su corazón detenerse al escuchar un fuerte estruendo.

"Dios, mío... fue ese un disparo? Maldito Satoshi—" Pero Gary la interrumpió, agarrándola de los hombros para tele transportarlos. En un parpadeo, estaban dentro de la fabrica, justo entre las maquinas de tejer. Otro balazo se escuchó y ambos tuvieron que taparse los oídos. "Provienen de abajo.. del piso subterráneo."

Gary la miro, confundido y curioso. "Por que tienen un piso subterráneo?"

Misty bajó su mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada de las acciones de su ex-esposo. "Es una oficina secreta donde Satoshi... Bueno, no sé exactamente que hace en ella, solo que no es para nada.. bueno."

"Contrabando, probablemente..." Gary murmuró para sí mismo. Misty suspiró. "Donde esta? Cómo se llega?"

"Em.. Sígueme.."

Otro balazo se escuchó y Misty saltó del susto. Esta vez, gritos acompañaron a los estruendos, pero no se podían distinguir las palabras, solo que estaban llenas de furia. Misty subió las únicas escaleras que había y se dirigió a la oficina de Satoshi, Gary siguiéndola sin hacer preguntas.

Misty marcó unas teclas del panel de seguridad y la puerta se abrió, dándoles la bienvenida. Caminaron alrededor de la oficina, que era del tamaño de una casa completa en opinión de Gary. Misty se detuvo tras el escritorio de Satoshi y se agachó. Gary se acercó lo suficientemente para ver como presionaba un botón plateado escondido entre los pies del escritorio.

Enseguida, un cuadro artístico a su izquierda comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia abajo y al tocar el suelo, hacia la derecha, revelando un elevador.

Gary levantó sus cejas en asombro. Misty le guiñó el ojo y se acercaron al elevador.

"Contraseña requerida." Una voz computarizada les recibió.

"Era Lunatique." La respuesta de Misty es aceptada y las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Madre e Hija.**

* * *

**_I can't imagine how hard it must be, to be you _**

**_Adopting all your history, it's hard being me too_**

**_Are your secrets where you left them?_**

**_Cause now your ghosts are mine as well_**

**_I think it's time I met them and I think it's time you tell_**

**-"Danger Zone", Gwen Stefani.-**

* * *

La bala hubiera atravesado el corazón de Ash en un instante, sino fuera por la intervención de una de las personas que Satoshi odiaba más en este mundo. Sin embargo, la desviación del disparo no fue la suficiente para que Ash saliera ileso.

Ash podía sentir su hombro izquierdo desplomarse del dolor, sus ojos siguieron el camino de la sangre estaba creando de su cuerpo hasta el suelo y trató de mantenerse lo mas relajado posible, queriendo... que el dolor despareciera tal solo un poco.

Pero, su atención regresó al par frente a él, que peleaban por la pistola. Otro balazo salió del arma, con dirección al techo pero, al final, Satoshi golpeó el estómago de su oponente y la aventó lo más fuerte posible a la pared.

"No debiste intervenir! Ahora compartirás también su destino!" Satoshi gritó como un animal salvaje, moviendo la pistola de forma acusadora en dirección de la mujer. "Tú sabes que ya no es necesario!"

"Satoshi... El Proyecto Lunatique necesita de su existencia. Tú todavía eres un prototipo—"

"No me llames así! Soy _humano_, deja de tratarme como una máquina!"

"Puedo llamarte como quiera." La voz femenina, fría, calculadora y con toque misteriosa, le provocó pánico al corazón de Ash. De alguna manera, esta mujer lo alteraba más que su propia herida. La mujer se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hasta Satoshi. "Después de todo, yo fui la que te creó..." Ash cerró sus ojos, de pronto, deseando poder ser Satoshi para volarle los sesos a la mujer.

¿Cómo se había atrevido..?

¿Cómo se había atrevido a robarle su vida de esa manera!

Satoshi, al escucharla, cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa y cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, habló más serenamente. "No eres Dios, tía Chiriko. Por más que lo trates, no lo eres y no lo serás. Mucho menos mi padre... Podrán seguir creando clones pero nunca los controlarán completamente, siempre se revelarán contra ustedes! Por que somos humanos y queremos una vida libre de sus garras. Y sabes por qué? Por que no tienen el poder que tanto quieren tener sobre nosotros!... No. Son. Dioses!" Repitió, su voz oyéndose mas desesperada para los oídos de Ash, quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse en sí. Su cuerpo cada vez se sentía más cansado... y sus párpados tan pesados...

"...Oh, _Sato-chan_, pero... lo **somos**.." Fue las últimas palabras que Ash pudo escuchar antes de dejarse llevar por la oscuridad. Levemente creyó escuchar otro disparo, pero ya no podía estar seguro... Ya no quería pensar, estaba muy cansado...

Miró como el _prototipo_ cayó al suelo, víctima del impacto en su pierna izquierda. Satoshi gritó en agonía pero, no soltaba su arma. Chiriko no tuvo otra opción más que sacar su pistola, pero en vez de balas, uso dardos cargados de una sustancia que dejaría al prototipo fuera de sí al instante.

Chiriko miro como Satoshi se movió violentamente hacia sus lados, queriendo pelear contra las reacciones. Chiriko se acercó para hincarse, pero se llevo una sorpresa al sentir la punta de la pistola tocar su frente. _Maldito Satoshi_... Fue lo último que cruzó por su mente después de caer inconsciente.

"MAMÁ!" Brazos delgados y temblorosos corrieron hacia el cuerpo pero no se atrevió a tocar, sus palmas solo viajaban en el aire, a centímetros de distancia de tocar. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que no la dejaba ordenar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué demonios **_estaba_** pasando? Tan solo minutos antes, había estado esperando por su madre en el auto mientras ella recogía unos documentos y ahora...

... _ahora_..

¿Por qué Satoshi estaba apuntándole a su madre hace un instante?

Sus ojos inevitablemente viajaron al cuerpo sedado de su primo, una de sus piernas sangrando.

Aún sintiendo el miedo congelar su cuerpo, saco su celular para comunicarse con la policía y llamar una ambulancia... pero un suave gemido llamó su atención hacia un rincón oscuro de esa celda. Lo cual la llevo a preguntarse, _¿qué hace una celda abajo de la fabrica?_

_¿Para **qué** la utilizan?_

Otro gemido, más fuerte.

Ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar lentamente a lo que parecía ser un cuerpo. Su estomago se revolvió al llegarle los peores olores a su nariz, pero no se detuvo hasta hincarse frente a su objetivo. Si, era un cuerpo. Una **persona**. Y estaba herida.

Y cuando levantó su mentón para averiguar la identidad de la persona, su garganta se cerró...

"Dios mío.."

Y no pudo evitarlo. Vomitó.

"Sky?" Fue lo único que Misty pudo articular. Su mente estaba atascada, su corazón furioso. Gary corrió al cuerpo de la mujer que Misty reconoció como la hermana de Giovanni. Yui Chiriko. Ella también quería correr al cuerpo, pero su propio cuerpo se negaba a cooperar. "Sky! Qué... sucedió?" Sky, la hija de Chiriko, se levantó del suelo y la vio con ojos asustados y rostro pálido. La joven rubia abrió su boca pero ni un sonido se hizo presente.

"Está muerta.." Gary declaró, poniéndose de pie otra vez. "Le dispararon directo en la cabe—" Se detuvo y volteo a ver a Sky, frunciendo el ceño fuertemente. Misty trató de acercársele, pero Gary corrió hacia la dirección de Sky, pero no fue a Sky quien envolvió en sus brazos.

Misty sintió el suelo golpear sus rodillas mientras su cerebro registraba que Gary **había** tenido razón desde un principio...

"..Ash.. _Ash_?..." Gary tomó el rostro del individuo que estaba haciendo gritar a sus sentidos en signo de victoria. Sí, era él! Su **corazón** se lo decía! Su **mente** se lo afirmaba! "_Lo sabía_.. Lo sabia... dios... maldita sea, qué fue lo que te hicieron!" Un hombro estaba sangrando y Gary no perdió el tiempo.

"Espera!" La chica rubia que Misty había llamado Sky lo detuvo al notar que planeaba llevárselo. "Espera... qué vas a hacer? Qué están haciendo aquí! Están invadiendo propiedad—"

"Déjate de tonterías." Gary le interrumpió, su voz tan fría que Sky se alejó, temerosa. Sintió una mano en su hombro y volteo para ver que era Misty.

"Misty... te juro—Yo no hice nada! Solo le disparé a Satoshi porque—Quería matar a mi mamá! Pero—Oh, demonios!—No entiendo, _quien_ es este hombre? Por qué se parece _tanto_ a Satoshi?" Misty no tenia las respuestas.

Aparentemente, **nadie** de los presentes, tenían las respuestas.

"No sé de donde Satoshi salió, pero este es el verdadero Ash." Las palabras firmes pero, a la vez suaves, de Gary retumbaron entre el silencio de la celda.

Después, se escucharon alarmas siendo encendidas. Misty entró en pánico y corrió hacia Gary. "Qué vamos a hacer? Cómo vamos a explicar todo esto?" Gary abrió su boca pero no fue el quien respondió.

"No tienen qué. Yo seré quien responda a los oficiales. Deben—_Irse_! Ahora! Yo—Yo me encargaré de todo." Sky comenzó a alejarse de la celda, tratando de componer su persona. Misty y Gary compartieron una mirada llena de dudas y desconfianza pero, Gary no pudo negarse al leer las intenciones en el aura de la joven.

Finalmente, asintió en dirección de Misty y ambos sujetaron el cuerpo de Ash.

"Sky, siento lo de tu madre.." Misty susurró suavemente. Sky volteo a verla por última vez y le sonrió de vuelta.

"Yo no." Y Sky miro al trío desparecer frente a sus ojos. No era una sorpresa, ya que, Gary Oak era famoso por sus facultades psíquicas...

Finalmente, Sky regreso al cuerpo de su primo y tras esconder su arma entre su abrigo, camino hasta su madre. Debió de haber sospechado que su madre y su tío no estaban planeando nada bueno... Debió de haber investigado más sobre el Proyecto Lunatique. Porque estaba segura que ese Proyecto guardaba todas las respuestas a este desastre...

".. Odio decirte esto, mamá pero... Te lo dije..." Y cerro lentamente los ojos muertos de la mujer que la había traído a la vida. Aunque al parecer, Sky no había sido la única...

* * *

**NdA: **Perdón por la tardanza!


	3. Volumen 3

**"LUNATIQUE."**

**Por Betty-Boop.**

* * *

**Volumen 3.**

**Capitulo 5: Oscuridad, Mentiras & Esperanza.**

* * *

**_Make up your mind and don't believe_**

**_it's bad news everywhere_**

**_Take your time and look around_**

**_because there's something in the air_**

**_There's a feeling that's gaining ground._**

**_And everyone can have a share_**

**_Don't miss your chance_**

**_Take up your stance_**

**_And just be sure that you are there._**

**_It's in your hands now_**

**_To change your fortune_**

**_To shape your future_**

**_Be proud of yourself_**

**_Remember, things can only get better_**

**_If you believe inside your heart_**

**_nobody's second class_**

**_Every day's a brand new start_**

**_What's past is past_**

**_And if your dreams go nowhere_**

**_don't give up the fight_**

**_Come with me and you will see_**

**_it all looks different in the morning light_**

**_If you're feeling you can't go on and you're_**

**_lost and lonely and feel so afraid..._**

**_Remember, things can only get better._**

**-"Things Can Only Get Better", Kylie Minogue.-**

* * *

_Sentía el aire dejarlo. Se ahogaba en un mundo vacío de esperanza. Sentía que estaba solo y así estaría siempre. Y no era una perdida, sino una mejora para el mundo. Al cabo tenían a Satoshi para guiarlos a una Nueva Era. La tan deseada Utopía del Equipo Rocket:_

_La Era Lunatique._

_Entonces, por qué esa voz le decía que no? Qué no se rindiera? Esas eran tonterías! Ash se había dado por vencido desde el momento que había visto a Satoshi frente a él. Desde que había descubierto que compartía sus genes con el hombre más cruel y malicioso del mundo._

_¿Por qué no se podía dejar llevar por esta oscuridad?_

_¿Por qué esa voz le rogaba que no abandonará toda esperanza?_

'Esperanza es para los ciegos'._ Giovanni le había dicho una vez._

Después de cinco años en esa celda, Ash entendía a qué se refería. No existía la esperanza. Era una mentira.

**"Siempre hay esperanza, Ash... Por favor, abre los ojos.."**

_Esa voz otra vez! Por qué no lo dejaba en paz!_

_Paz, quería paz! Quería dejar este mundo y ya no saber nada de él!_

_Acaso, era mucho pedir?_

**"Te necesito... Te necesitamos."**

_Más mentiras._

**O:o:O:o:O**

"No quiere despertar, Misty."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer? Si no lo convencemos, quedara en coma para siempre!"

"No puedes entrar a su mente? Convencerlo—"

"Sólo puedo hacerlo con lo débiles de mente o con su permiso. Ash está tan encerrado en sí mismo, que sólo lograría lastimarme yo mismo en el proceso."

"Maldita sea... a quién más podríamos acudir?"

"... Creo que tengo una idea. La única persona que le puede recordar que no es _solamente_ el hijo de Giovanni."

"¿Crees que nos crea si la llamamos?"

"Es nuestra última esperanza."

**O:o:O:o:O **

"Siento tanto tu perdida." Otro abrazo la envolvió. Sky sonrió como lo había hecho los últimos 7 días. Triste pero, con un toque de falsedad. Todo era un acto, claro. Era lo que los Chiriko sabían hacer mejor: mentir.

Y ahí entraba el mejor de todos: Giovanni. Sky tomó aire y caminó hacia su tío, ansiosa por preguntar el estado de su primo Satoshi.

"Sky, dulzura." Le dijo suavemente mientras la abrazaba, y debido a la fuerza con la que se apretaron su cuerpos, Sky pudo sentir un arma escondida entre el abrigo del hombre. "Ya me encargué de todo, no te preocupes por nada. Tu madre ya está preparada para el entierro mañana a medio día."

Sky asintió, no teniendo las agallas de verlo directo a los ojos. Qué encontraría ahí? Más mentiras? Más falsedad? Descubriría en esa mirada que tal vez su tío ya había hecho un clon de su madre?

Sky tenía ganas de vomitar.

"¿Cómo está Satoshi?"

"Mejor. Había perdido mucha sangre pero, lo más grave lo ha superado. Se está recuperando con éxito." Sky frunció su ceño ligeramente al oír a su tío... tan _contento_. Como si en verdad estuviera... feliz.. por su hijo. "Te manda sus condolencias y espera que lo vayas a visitar si tienes oportunidad."

Claro, para interrogarla.

Sky tenia que abandonar la Región Añil lo más pronto posible. Tal vez irse a Hoenn.. Lo más lejos posible. No quería ser parte de esto a lo que llamaban 'familia'. No quería saber nada del Proyecto Lunatique, ni Satoshi ni... esa persona a la que habían revelado como Ash.

Lo menos involucrada que estuviera, mejor.

Sky se disculpó con su tío para ir al baño

Si, era una cobarde, quién la podía culpar?

**O:o:O:o:O **

_La oscuridad estaba desapareciendo, Ash no quería eso! Quería el silencio y la tranquilidad otra vez! No quería ver esa luz... No quería sentir esa calidez que lo envolvía en este instante._

Por favor, _Ash rogó_, Déjame ir. Déjame esconderme en este rincón donde yo solo existo..

**"Mi bebé... Mi Ash.."** _Era otra voz, tan frágil y llena de sufrimiento. Ash la conocía, lo sabia.. pero no recordaba.._. **"Sabía que estabas vivo, oh dios, que te hizo ese monstruo!... Por favor, abre tus ojos, Ashy... Ash... Regresa a mí, hijo.."**

_¿Mami?_

_Oh, mami!_

_¿Cuantas noches había soñado con ese rostro maternal? Con sus manos acariciando su cabello? Con su voz asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien?_

_Mamá! Mamá, donde estás?_

**"Abre tus ojos, Ash."**

_No puedo.._

**"Tu puedes, Ash. Eres mi hijo! Despierta! Te necesitamos! El mundo entero te necesita... Eres el único que puede detener al Equipo Rocket.. a tu padre.."**

_¿Yo puedo?_

_¿Salvar al mundo?_

_... ¿Otra vez?_

**"Todos tus amigos están aquí. Todos te ayudaremos, no estarás solo. Ya no."**

_Todos están aquí? __Brock? Misty? Pikachu?_

_Gary?_

_Mami? Prof. Oak?_

_¿Ya no estaré solo?_

_... Ya **no** estaré solo._

**"Abre tus ojos.."**

_Ash obedeció._

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Beso entre Villanos.**

* * *

**_Dancing through freedom and lies in the mood of depression._**

**_Fragile puzzle pieces that break away from this course._**

**_Kiss shining, we're kissing in my eyes._**

**_Melting away even the flower petals in our way.._**

**_Make me shining, changing into the most exciting colors_**

**_that first shone in a vision..._**

**_Kiss shining, imitating loneliness._**

**_Cutting into space with entwined regret._**

**_Make me shining, fragments of my scattered heart._**

**_A radiance that surpasses hope._**

**-"Shining Collection", Nittle Grasper.-**

* * *

Sabía que estaba fingiendo estar dormido, Tooi lo conocía tanto así. Pero, no le molestaba ser observado, todo el contrario. Sentía mariposas en su estómago, como una adolescente enamoradiza. Hacía tanto tiempo ya desde que alguien le había provocado sentirse de esa manera.

Le estaba costando tanto concentrarse en su escritura y tenia que terminar el ultimo capitulo de su investigación... y... Tooi cerró sus ojos al sentir dedos acariciar suavemente su espalda. Arriba y luego abajo, _lentamente _delicioso.

"Pensé que estaría todavía en el hospital." Su voz estaba ronca por tanto dormir. Tooi dejo su laptop en el piso y volteo para darle la cara a su bello durmiente.

"No. Te prometí que te protegería de Giovanni, recuerdas?"

Satoshi le sonrió, y Tooi sabía que solamente a él le sonreía de esa manera. Tan libre y vulnerable. Su rostro estaba levemente inflamado y había estado peor cuando había llegado al hospital. Su cabello no era tan resplandeciente como normalmente era, prueba que necesitaba un buen y largo baño. Su cuerpo se miraba tan pequeño y delicado en la enorme cama que solía ser de Tooi y Tooi sólo quería esconderlo en sus brazos para protegerlo del mundo entero.

"¿Qué planeaba para mi el anciano?"

Tooi podía sentir la rabia invadir su ser al recordar la discusión que había tenido con Giovanni. "Quería trasladarte a un.. 'lugar más seguro.'—"

"—aka, el laboratorio—"

"Y le dije que no se atreviera a tocarte un pelo. Que yo me haría cargo de ti. No esperé a que visitara una segunda vez, nos movimos a LaRousse de inmediato. No creo que todavía si quiera se haya enterado."

Los ojos de Satoshi se oscurecieron y Tooi sospechaba cual sería su próxima pregunta.

"¿Qué pasó con Ash Ketchum?"

Tooi cerró sus ojos, tomó aire... "Por lo que he investigado, Sato, logró escapar—"

"¿Qué!"

"Cálmate.." Inmediatamente sujetó los hombros de Satoshi, quién gruño en respuesta.

"¿Cómo es posible? Le disparé! No pudo escaparse él por su cuenta!"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy averiguando quien lo ayudó y tengo mis sospechas..."

"¿De quien!"

"Tu prima, Sky Chiriko."

Satoshi dejó de moverse, su mirada llena de confusión... y traición. Tooi sabia que Sky era de las pocas personas en el mundo al que Satoshi en verdad le caía bien. "Esa _perra_ hipócrita, tan traicionera como su madre.. A todo esto, mi tía esta muerta, verdad?... Recuerdo haberle disparado en la cara antes de caer inconsciente."

Tooi no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto al oír la manera fría en que Satoshi hablaba cuando estaba furioso. Este era el lado que lo diferenciaba del verdadero Ash. A veces podían ser igual de dulces y valientes... Sólo _a veces_. Cuando estaban solos y en la oscuridad, lejos del ojo público.

"Sí, está muerta. El velatorio era hoy. Mañana la entierran, creo." Tooi se levantó de la cama, dejando al sujeto calmarse por su cuenta. Satoshi solía ser muy explosivo si lo presionaban mucho emocionalmente. "¿Tienes hambre?" No esperó por una respuesta. "Déjame traerte algo, necesitas las energías."

Cuando volvió, Satoshi estaba sentado en la esquina de la cama donde los rayos del sol saludaban desde la ventana. Tooi se sentó a su lado. "En un momento, te traerán el filete que tanto te gusta." Le sonrió. Satoshi siguió viendo la ventana pero, levantó uno de sus brazos para rodear los hombros de Tooi y acercarlo lo mas posible. Tooi instintivamente escondió su rostro en el cuello de Satoshi. Sonrió otra vez, pero está vez con sincera felicidad.

Esta era la manera en que Satoshi se disculpaba.

"Tenemos que casarnos lo antes posible, para que ya no sea propiedad de Giovanni."

Tooi asintió. "Cuando quieras."

"Y tenemos que encontrar a Ash antes que nadie."

"Mandaré a alguien para que interrogue a tu prima."

"... Gracias."

Tooi levantó su rostro al mismo tiempo que Satoshi y a la luz del atardecer, sus labios se unieron lentamente.

**O:o:O:o:O **

**NdA:** Adoro a Satoshi & Tooi juntos! Es una de las parejas que más he disfrutado escribir! ;) Tooi es como un lobo feroz disfrazado de oveja!

* * *


	4. Volumen 4

"**LUNATIQUE."**

**Por Betty-Boop.**

**-O-o-O-**

**Volumen 4.**

**Capitulo 7: Bienvenidas.**

**-O-o-O-**

**_Más si te miro siento que_ _te asusta tanto como a mí_ **

**_pudo haber sido y no lo fue_ **

**_pudo más no lo fue_ _y mí recuerdo al navegar_ _a través del alma va_ **

**_de repente vuelvo a estar allá_ _ahora_ **

**_Tú eras el cielo y yo la tierra_ **

**_y cada uno una mitad_ _en cada duda _****_en cada realidad_ **

**_tú eras la sangre y yo las venas_ **

**_la misma luz en el cuerpo en el alma_ **

**_Sin respirar te buscaré_ **

**_sin respirar ahogándome_ _no hay un culpable ya lo ves_ **

**_ni un inocente sólo_ _y ahora un instante más_ **

**_y dos latidos se unirán_ _con la impresión _**

**_de que de nuevo_ _sea igual como antes._**

**-"Cielo y Tierra", Nek.-**

**-O-o-O-**

**¡NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Este capítulo contiene menciones de temas no aptos para menores, así como **sexo**, **drogas**, **violencia**, **tortura**, **homosexualidad**, **malas palabritas**, etc. Así que si no te gusta ninguno/alguno de estos aspectos, **sé responsable** y no continúes con esta lectura.

**Nota #2:** Cambié muchos aspectos de la vida de Tooi, entre ellos su edad, ya lo verán... Y recuerden! Este Tooi **no** conoció a Ash, así que siguió siendo solitario y con su fobia a los Pokémons.

-**O-o-O-**

El recuerdo estaba plasmado en su mente como si hubiera ocurrido el día de ayer. El día había sido soleado y extremadamente hermoso. El Equipo Rocket había tratado de hacer de las suyas -otra vez- y juntos, -Ash, Gary, Harrison, Brock y Misty- habían mandado a volar al trío, obteniendo otra vez la dulce victoria.

Habían estado a pocos momentos de decir adiós, debido al final de la Conferencia Plateada, y Gary todavía podía sentir el sabor del beso que le había regalado a Ash en la mejilla. Todavía podía recordar como Ash había parpadeado confundido para luego sonreírle tímidamente.

"Nos vemos en Pueblo Paleta." Se habían prometido firmemente.

Pero, esa promesa nunca se había hecho realidad. Una vez que Gary había vuelto a Paleta, los escalofríos le habían atacado profundamente y en el instante que había llegado a la casa de su abuelo, sabia que algo muy malo había sucedido.

"Nunca llegó." Fue lo primero que su abuelo había informado.

"¿Qué?"

"Se despidió de sus amigos a pocos kilómetros de aquí, pero nunca llegó. Ya debió de haber estado aquí desde hace un semana. Misty y Brock no saben que le sucedió, pero tienen firmes sospechas.."

"El Equipo Rocket."

Su abuelo había asentido, su rostro oscuro con angustia y rabia. Así, habían pasado tres semanas donde cada uno de los habitantes de Pueblo Paleta habían participado en la búsqueda del entrenador perdido, junto a las autoridades de Paleta, Ciudad Celeste y otras ciudades más donde Ash había forjado fuertes amistades. Harrison, Richie, Duplica, y miles de otros personajes habían puesto de su parte.

Ni el menor rastro había sido encontrado. Ni siquiera del Equipo Rocket.

Pero, la angustia había terminado después de dos meses desde la desaparición. Cuando una de las visitas menos esperadas habían marcado cada una de sus vidas. Había sido una noche lluviosa, donde Delia, Brock y Gary habían estado cenando en silencio y lentamente. El hambre no llegaba fácilmente en esos grises días.

Habían tocado a la puerta una vez. Brock se había levantado, pensando que se trataba del Prof. Oak, pero que sorpresa se había llevado...

"¿Se encuentra Delia?" Una voz gruesa y vibrante se había escuchado y Gary se había quedado más confundido que nunca al presenciar el rostro de la Sra. Ketchum palidecerse como si hubiera escuchado al vil diablo. Después... las cosas habían sucedido muy rápido. En un instante Delia ya estaba corriendo hacia la puerta, gritando desesperados "Tú! Tú lo hiciste!" al hombre alto, de traje costoso y semblante sombrío.

Después, el hombre había sonreído de una manera sádica. "Es bueno saber que me recuerdas, Delia mía."

"¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo! Devuélvemelo! Devuélveme a mi bebé!" Al oír eso, Gary y Brock no habían perdido tiempo en ponerse a la defensiva. Hasta habían sacado a sus Pokémons más fuertes, en caso la situación se pusiera agresiva.

Y vaya que se había puesto.

Brock había sujetado a una histérica Delia, mientras el sujeto explicaba como **_su_** hijo estaba en buenas manos y como ahora que había vivido bajo el techo de su padre, ya no quería nada que ver con su antigua familia.

Mientras, Gary y Brock habían estado atascados en la parte _'mi hijo'_ un buen rato, Delia había pedido pruebas de que Ash en verdad estuviera a salvo.

"¿Crees que soy tan estúpida¿Qué no sé en qué te has convertido, Giovanni!"

"Me importa un bledo lo que creas, Delia. Aunque te agradezco por haber criado a nuestro hijo propiamente, en serio no creíste que te lo iba a dejar para ti sola, verdad? Siempre supiste que vendría por el algún día, para que así tomara su debido lugar en mi imperio..."

"El Equipo Rocket es un imperio de mentiras e injusticia! Y primero muerta a dejar a mi hijo ser parte de ello!"

En ese instante, donde Brock y Gary habían volteado a verse con shock en sus expresiones, todas las piezas del rompecabezas se habían unido **finalmente**.

**°°°**

Un suave gemido lo interrumpió bruscamente de sus meditaciones y se levantó de su silla de inmediato. Los gemidos crecieron y para cuando llego a la cama, el paciente tenia sus ojos abiertos de par en par, obviamente asustado por no tener idea de donde estar.

"Está bien, Ash... Todo está bien... Estás a salvo." Susurró con delicadeza, no queriendo alterarlo. Ash, en respuesta, lo volteó a ver en un movimiento brusco. Sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez desde aquella dulce despedida en Johto.

Sin embargo, Gary admitió con dolor, Ash ahora lo miraba como si fuera un completo extraño. Con temor. Con angustia.

"No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer daño... Tu lo sabes, muy dentro de ti... Lo sabes. Así como sé que me recuerdas.." Su mente revisó el aura de Ash rápidamente por algún daño o algo que indicara síntomas de amnesia, pero todo estaba saludable. "Ash.. recuérdame..."

Ash tragó saliva, bajó su mirada a donde Gary sujetaba una de sus manos, y finalmente abrió sus labios.

"¿Y.. M-Mamá?"

Gary quería llorar de la alegría. Quería gritar. Quería abrazar a Ash con todas sus fuerzas. Por fin había escuchado esa voz otra vez! Si, era casi igual a la de Satoshi. Pero, la palabra clave era **_casi_**, porque nadie mas podía poseer ese tono rasposo que tanto había identificado al apuesto entrenador Pokémon.

Y este no era el momento adecuado para pensar en palabras como 'apuesto'!

Gary aclaró su garganta. "Está dormida. Estuvo haciéndote guardia por dos noches seguidas pero, esta vez si la convencimos de ir a descansar." Miro a Ash mojarse sus labios ligeramente. "¿Tienes sed?" Y sin esperar por una respuesta, soltó la mano que tenía ya buen rato sujetando y se dirigió a una mesa no muy lejana, donde un jarrón con agua descansaba con vasos desechables. Sirvió uno de ellos a la mitad y regresó a lado de Ash.

Sólo para encontrarlo sentándose con cuidado y dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante.

"¿Quien eres...?"

Gary suspiró. Trato de acercársele pero, al ver a Ash optar por una pose más agresiva, se detuvo. "En verdad, no te acuerdas de mi?" No lo podía creer! No había cambiado _tanto_, verdad?

Ash lo miró atentamente, claramente haciendo el intento de recordarlo, pero parecía darle ningún resultado. "Creo..."

"¿Crees...?"

"Creo que te he visto... en..." Ash frunció su ceño. "... alguna parte?" Terminó con voz -dulcemente- avergonzada. Gary no sabia si sentirse halagado o insultado. Ash suspiró. "Lo siento." Susurró, y acaso se estaba sonrojando?

_Aww_. Gary podía sentir sus rodillas queriendo derretirse.

Este **era** su Ash.

"No te preocupes. Ya recordarás. No debería pedir tanto de ti, después de todo, esta es la primera vez que despiertas desde que te trajimos... Bueno, desde que saliste del coma. Abriste tus ojos hace tres días, pero no duraste ni cinco minutos consciente—"

"Mamá estaba aquí."

"Ah—Sí, ella fue la que ayudó a sacarte.. del coma." Ash frunció su ceño otra vez, pero esta vez su cuerpo parecía relajarse. "Mmm, quieres agua?" Ash asintió lentamente, su mirada en la cama. Aceptó el vaso y se devoró el liquido en menos de dos minutos. Gary se regresó por la jarra completa.

Y mientras le servía por tercera vez, su colgante se soltó de donde se había mantenido escondido entre su abrigo. Como una reacción en cadena, los ojos de Ash atraparon el dije redondo, y enseguida comenzó a toser, ahogándose con la bebida. Levantó su rostro hacia Gary y miró el dije otra vez.

Trato de decir algo, pero los tosidos no lo dejaron en paz hasta varios momentos después. Gary sobó su espalda suavemente, insistiéndole a tomar más agua y cuando todo terminó, Ash tomó fuertemente uno de sus brazos.

"G-Gary!" Dijo con urgencia, como si no pudiera creerlo. "Gary, eres tú?"

Las emociones que Gary trató de esconder eran tan fuertes que sólo pudo asentir a las palabras, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ash ahora si se mostró avergonzado. "Oh, Gary, perdóname, no te reconocí!—"

"Shh.. Ya te dije que no te preocupes."

Ash tomó su rostro en sus manos, tras aventar el vaso vacío por ahí. "No puedo... creerlo. Dime que eres **_real_**. Dime que no es otra... Porque si lo es—No creo poder sobrevivir otra alucinación!—No una de ti—"

"Oye, Ash, escucha. Esto es real! Soy real y estás a salvo." Gary movió las manos y lo obligó a verlo cara a cara. "Nunca te mentiría, soy verdadero. Confía en mi!"

Algo muy dentro de Gary se destrozó al presenciar como Ash trataba de librarse del contacto como si fuera lo peor que le podía haber sucedido. Había una clase de terror en su mirada, que le decía a Gary más de lo que quería saber.

Obviamente, durante todos estos años, la única razón por la que habían tocado a Ash había solo sido para causarle dolor. Inmenso e inolvidable dolor.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y para cuando la puerta se abrió, Gary estaba a dos metros de distancia de Ash, quien parecía encogerse entre las cobijas, como un cachorro asustado.

Para la sorpresa de Gary, Brock fue el que entró a la habitación.

Brock, quien no había mostrado ningún interés en descubrir que había –realmente- sucedido con Ash durante los pasados cuatro años. Gary, sólo por su ventaja de poder leer auras, tenía la sospecha que se debía a una confrontación con Satoshi que el criador Pokémon había tenido en cuanto su 'amigo' había vuelto al mundo de los vivos. Gary sintió escalofríos, porque todavía podía sentir el dolor de ser traicionado en la presencia del hombre frente a él.

Pero, había una diferencia ahora.

Su dolor estaba siendo curado.

Brock pasó por un lado de Gary como si este fuera trasparente y sentó firmemente en la orilla de la cama, un brazo alcanzando por el cuerpo que ahora temblaba ligeramente.

"¿Ash?" Su voz era casi igual, pero con menos gentileza. Ese aspecto se había perdido hace mucho tiempo. Gary se preguntaba si Ash podría recuperarlo. "Ash, abre tus ojos... Así, no te asustes.. Ya se acabó. Te rescataron... Shhh... Respira hondo..."

"Brock—Brock—"

"Si, soy yo—"

Y Gary presenció como Ash brincaba de la cama para abrazar a Brock con todas sus fuerzas. Era una tierna imagen. Gary entendía que Ash se debía sentir más seguro en la presencia de la figura paterna que más fuerte tuvo en su vida, que por esa simple razón creería en las afirmaciones de Brock que en las de Gary.

Ash dejó de temblar y Gary miró asombrado como un fuego nacía alrededor de la silueta del aura de Ash, como nueva fuerza comenzaba a alimentar cada parte de su espíritu y como su mente comenzaba a creer firme y lealmente en lo que estaba presenciado. Era libre. Ash ahora creía que era libre.

Las palabras de Melody retumbaron en su cabeza. "_Es el Elegido, quien no admite derrota pero, que nunca duda de su mortalidad. Quien nunca deja a la Oscuridad ganar, pero se dejaría envolver por ella para salvar a sus seres queridos."_

Gary nuca había creído en esa vieja leyenda de Ash siendo algún Elegido simplemente por la existencia de Satoshi. Pero, ahora tenía sus dudas, mientras Ash se separaba de Brock con determinación marcando sus facciones y las curvas de sus hombros. Era la determinación que Gary había visto cientos de veces en aquel rival que no podía controlar ni a su propio Pikachu y más adelante a su poderoso Charizard.

¿Podría su Ash volver a este Ash frente a sus ojos, quien estaba manchado con torturas que uno nunca debería sufrir—mucho menos sobrevivir para contarlas?

Brock seguía hablando, contando como lo habían buscando y encontrado en la forma de Satoshi. Con tan sólo mencionar el nombre, Ash hizo una horrible mueca de disgusto. Hubo un silencio después de eso.

Brock sobaba uno de los –demasiados- delgados brazos de Ash, mientras el muchacho mantenía su mirada fija en la cama, su ceño fruncido. Obviamente, indigestando toda la información recién dada.

Gary se sentía como un vil intruso. Pero, no podía encontrar la voluntad para irse.

Cuando Ash habló, su voz era tan firme retumbo por las paredes de la habitación. "Misty."

Gary y Brock se voltearon a ver, inesperados por lo escuchado. Y entonces Gary sintió algo de parte de Brock que lo dejo con su boca abierta.

Celos.

Ash aclaró su garganta. "Misty. Ella.. se casó con Satoshi. ¿Por qué?"

Ahh.

"Bueno—" Gary se encontró sin manera de explicarlo, porque en verdad, no sabía porque Misty se había casado con ese monstruo y ella nunca había dado una firme y exacta respuesta a esa muy famosa pregunta.

Brock decidió dar una resumida explicación. "Quería investigarlo, Ash. Pensando que se trataba de ti, quería saber porque... habías cambiado tan drásticamente. Pero, nunca encontró nada, y se divorció poco después."

Para su sorpresa, Ash levantó una ceja de manera dudosa. "¿Poco después? Yo recuerdo verla hace unos días y la palabra divorcio no significaba mucho para ella y _S-Sa-atoshi_."

Ahora sí tenía toda su atención. "¿La VISTE?"

Ash se cruzó de brazos, su mirada en el suelo. "Me hacían... a veces... mirar por las cámaras de seguridad... Su manera de... hacerme creer que todos mis amigos me habían..." Respiró hondo, como si la palabra fuera prohibida y estuviera sufriendo peligro al decirla. "traicionado."

Gary y Brock no dijeron nada. Porque¿qué podían decir?

Así que Ash continuó. "La mayor parte del tiempo siempre miré a Misty. Una vez ví a Melody... creo.. Pero, Misty—Ella—..Me refiero a que..." Suspiró exasperado, problemas para encontrar las palabras ideales y Gary y Brock no pudieron ayudar porque no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que Ash trataba de decir. "¿**_Por qué_** se casó con **_él_**? Acaso¿está loca? Cómo... **_puede_** tan siquiera estar cerca de esa.. _cosa_? Y **_disfrutarlo_**? Las cosas que hicieron—Ella parecía—Arrgh!"

Oh. Gary se estaba dando una idea de que _tanto_ Ash había visto suceder entre esos dos y su estómago parecía hacerse nudos con la idea. Eso era... cruel!—Obligándolo a ver lados de sus seres queridos que nunca debió ver... O tal vez si, tan siquiera así Ash podía decidir en quien confiar plenamente, sin importar cuanto cariño guardara por esa persona.

Ash siguió, esta vez, su voz un poco temblorosa, pero _no_ por miedo, sino _furia_. Gary podía sentir una jaqueca aparte de las dificultades de su estómago. "¿**_Cómo_** no pudo ver que **_no_** se trataba de mi?"

Brock le respondió firmemente. "Trató de hacerlo... Pero, a veces el amor ciega, Ash."

**-O-o-O-**

**Capitulo 8: Camino a la Perdición.**

**-O-o-O-**

_**I'll tell you something**_

_**I am a wolf but**_

_**I like to wear sheep's clothing**_

**_I am a bonfire_**

_**I am a vampire**_

_**I'm waiting for my moment**_

_**You come on like a drug**_

_**I just can't get enough**_

_**I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more**_

_**And there's so much at stake**_

_**I can't afford to wait**_

_**I never needed anybody like this before**_

_**I'll tell you something**_

_**I am a demon**_

_**Some say my biggest weakness**_

_**I have my reasons**_

_**Call it my defence**_

_**Be careful what you're wishing**_

_**You are a secret**_

_**A new possession**_

_**I like to keep you guessing**_

_**When I'm not sure what I'm living for (when I'm not sure who I am)**_

_**When I'm not sure what I'm looking for (when I'm not sure who I am)**_

**-"Temptation Waits", Garbage.-**

**-O-o-O-**

Tooi recuerda que solía gustarle jugar en los columpios. Le gustaba poner sus pies sobre el asiento y tomarse de las cadenas y reír hasta que le doliera el estómago. Sólo una vez lo había hecho, con su madre ante que ella falleciera. Después, había tratado, pero Tooi había descubierto que no era tan divertido cuando estabas solo.

Poco después de cumplir once años, Tooi había sido mandado a estudiar a uno de los Colegios mejor pagados de la Región de las Islas Naranjas y Tooi había descubierto también otra cosa: no le gustaba el mar. Ni la arena. Y el hecho que debido a su timidez y fobia a los Pokémons le era difícil hacer amigos, la situación se había convertido en una lección de vida que Tooi nunca olvidaría.

Los primeros dos meses de su estancia su padre lo había visitado constantemente todos los martes y domingos, trayéndole ropa y libros nuevos... Pero para el quinto mes, las visitas habían reducido a una vez cada tres semanas, y entre su padre y su asistente se tomaban turnos.

Para cuando había pasado un año y medio, las visitas sólo eran hechas en fechas festivas o cumpleaños y la ropa o libros llegaban por correo. Tooi había tratado que ese hecho no lo molestara, después de todo su padre tenia mucho trabajo en Cd. LaRousse y seguido andaba de investigación a investigación por todas partes del mundo. Tooi se había convencido que tenía que aprender a sobrevivir sólo y mostrarle a su padre que no lo necesitaba... tanto.

Pero, para el segundo año, Tooi se había dado cuenta que era su padre el que no lo necesitaba.

"Me voy a casar." Su padre había anunciado en su visita por el cumpleaños número trece de Tooi. Tooi no había sabido que decir entonces, con excepción de preguntar quien era la susodicha. Una tal Yui Chiriko, quien también era una famosa científica y ya tenían tiempo saliendo juntos y ahora la mujer estaba embarazada... y se iban casar.

Tooi entonces había respirado profundo. Y por un segundo había pensado en la posibilidad de rogarle a su padre que lo sacara del Colegio, que estaba cansado de ser molestado por los más grandes por su fobia, que estaba cansado de no tener amigos y tener que pasar todo su tiempo libre en la biblioteca debido a ello. Que estaba cansado de ser visto por debajo de los demás solamente porque no actuaba como el niño rico que era. Le quería suplicar que no lo dejara crecer en ese lugar porque entonces tendría que aprender a aprobar las materias de la manera que una vez había espiado en más de un salón de clases. Y Tooi no había sabido exactamente por qué las chicas y chicos un poco más mayores que él lo hacían o **_qué _**era exactamente lo que hacían, pero consistía en muchos gritos, gemidos y movimientos obscenos que lo asustaban hasta la muerte.

Pero, no había dicho nada de eso. Había actuado como su padre había querido, con independencia y felicidad por el hombre que lo había traído al mundo, así esperando que su padre se sintiera tan orgulloso de él que pensara en dejarlo volver a casa para ser parte de su nueva y feliz familia.

Pero, su padre no lo hizo. Y Tooi siguió con su miserable vida. Nueve meses después, entre su primera probada de un cigarrillo invitada por su propia maestra de educación física y su primer beso provenido de la misma persona, Sky, una joven que era de la generación por salir del 'Hoyo de Mierda' que Tooi llamaba Colegio, se le había acercado con su cabello rubio y luminoso y ojos más verde que azules, para informarle que su medio hermano había nacido...

...muerto.

La joven que le hacía tributo a su nombre había resultado ser nada más y nada menos que la hija de Yui Chiriko, mejor conocida como la 'vieja bruja', y aparentemente si lo era, porque ni a su propia hija le caía bien. No se habían dicho mucho entre ellos, pero después, cuando se encontraban por casualidad por los pasillos, Sky le guiñaba el ojo en forma de 'hola'. Tooi no había sabido como responder o qué significaba hasta la noche de Graduación de la generación de Sky, donde Tooi había estado con su laptop, solo en su habitación, ninguna luz encendida con excepción de la pantalla. Primero había parecido como si un oso hubiera estado rasgando su puerta y Tooi tras pensarlo muchas veces había ido a abrirla y una muy pasada de copas Sky le había saludado en compañía con otros dos chicos que Tooi había reconocido de su mismo grado pero de distinto grupo al suyo.

"Estos caballeros." Sky había entrado, su uniforme de graduación olvidado en una esquina de su habitación para dejarla en una camiseta trasparente que dejaba ver su parte posterior del bikini y una mini-falda de mezclilla. Tooi había cerrado su puerta con seguro, solo por si acaso.

"Son tus nuevos guardaespaldas!" Sky había informado mientras se había quitado sus sandalias para saltar en la cama. Tooi volteó a ver al par que habían asentido con aire de macho. "He garantizado su protección hasta el día de tu Graduación! Qué te parece?" Sky había dejado salir una risita digna de una niña de diez años.

Tooi había rolado sus ojos. "No necesito tu lástima. Sé cuidarme solo."

Sky, como si su mundo se hubiera derrumbado, había dejado de saltar y reír y con su ceño fruncido y ojos tristes le había murmurado. "Yo solía ser como tú, Tooi-chan... También creía.. que podía contra ellos." Y justo cuando Tooi creía que la chica iba a romper en llanto, ella había empezado a reír como loca... y Tooi entonces se había dado cuenta que Sky no estaba borracha, pero estaba bajo la influencia de algo mucho más fuerte.

Tooi no había pensando ni dos veces en voltear hacia sus nuevos 'guardaespaldas' y preguntarles por la droga que tenía a Sky, bueno, por los cielos. "Son píldoras." Uno había respondido, sacando un paquete de plástico de sus bolsillos.

Tooi había dejado la píldora disolverse y mientras se había sentado en su cama esperando a que hiciera efecto, había descubierto que no le importaban las consecuencias, que no daba ni un bledo sobre las miradas de desaprobación de su padre o el número de neuronas que estaban muriendo... Sólo quería... Olvidar todo por un momento, y reír como Sky. Sentirse libre para saltar en la cama y reír como si nada fuera importante...

Tooi todavía no recordaba esa noche por completo. Y la única prueba que la visita de Sky había en verdad sucedido había yacido en su laptop, donde un video se encontraba guardado especialmente para él. Había sido la primera vez que había visto a un mujer completamente desnuda, había observado con su rostro enrojecido y con audífonos bien puestos, como Sky había bailado sólo para él, quitándose ropa por ropa entre dulces risas y locos brincos por la habitación. Tooi también había descubierto que él había sido el filmador, sus propias risas escuchándose de fondo.

No había sabido mucho de Sky después de ese día pero, durante los próximos cinco años ese video había sido el protagonista de sus innumerables fantasías donde Tooi se había dejado llevar casi todas las noches antes de caer en el sueño. Para el día de su Graduación, sus 18 años recién cumplidos, Tooi había pasado por todo lo que los demás alumnos habían pasado: había experimentado con sustancias no legales –y algo bueno había salido de ello, ya que, su fobia por Pokémons ya casi no existía pero todavía le incomodaba estar en el mismo cuarto con alguno de ellos—; y había tenido que abrir sus piernas por lo menos a un maestro para poder aprobar Historia. No era ningún virgen, pero tampoco era un arrastrado, todo dependía de un balance, Tooi sabia que esa la clave de su supervivencia.

Pero, a pesar de todo eso, había una parte en su corazón que todavía había latido con inocencia que no había podido ser robada. Una sombra que esperaba a ser brindaba con luz. Un lugar que nadie había tocado, ni siquiera el mismo Tooi. Por un tiempo Tooi había pensado que Sky era 'La Persona', por tener tantas cosas en común, entre ellas 'odiar a su madre'. Pero, oh, como había estado tan equivocado! Tan ciego!

En la Celebración de su Graduación, Sky había asistido al igual que su padre (oh, sorpresa), su nueva esposa (Tooi por fin la conoció!), la asistente de su padre que siempre había cuidado de él cuando era pequeño... y el primo de Sky.

Satoshi.

Tooi había sentido ojos observándolo a través del salón donde el Colegio tradicionalmente celebraba, pero no había encontrado las agallas para voltear y encontrar al dueña de dicha mirada. Tooi sabía que era la víctima de un feroz predador y con tan sólo saberlo, su corazón había corrido a mil por minuto. Había saludado a su Padre con un abrazo que no guardaba ninguna clase de calidez paternal y sonrió educadamente a la Sra. Chiriko, y tal vez había apretado más de lo necesario al tomar su mano, pero luego, Sky había llegado riendo dulcemente, su brazo arrastrando a otra persona de los hombros.

"Tooi-chan! Felicidades! Mira que crecido estás!" Sky lo había abrazado y para sorpresa de Tooi, ni siquiera un sonrojo había corrido a sus mejillas, como si no importara que la había visto bailando desnuda en sus sueños miles de veces. No, su completa atención estaba puesta en aquella presencia que esperaba a que Sky terminara su abrazo, una mano metida en su bolsillo y otra sujetando una copa llena champaña. Su traje grisáceo, como una nube a punto de liberar una incontrolable tormenta, su camisa de vestir negra con los primer tres botones desabrochados. Dios, Tooi había tenido que limpiar su baba discretamente al separarse de su media hermana. Y todavía ni siquiera miraba su rostro!

"Oh, este es mi adorado primo!" Tooi había levantado su mirada justo a tiempo para ver ojos chocolates rolar en fastidio al escuchar la presentación de la rubia. "Satoshi Chiriko! El hijo prodigio de Giovanni—"

"Sky." La sombría voz de Yui Chiriko había interrumpido pero, ni Satoshi ni Sky parecían afectados por su presencia.

"Mucho gusto en conocerte..." Voz grave pero, oh, tan sexy. Tooi había sentido sus rodillas hacerse agua en el momento en que sus manos se habían conocido por primera vez, sus miradas fijas una en la otra. Tooi se había preguntado, mientras murmuraba un "Igualmente", como se sentirían esos cabellos apaches y salvajes entre sus dedos.

Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Satoshi había sonreído pícaramente y guiñando su ojo en terrible semblante a su prima, como diciéndole 'Pues, ven y descúbrelo!'

"Tooi, vamos a bailar! Adoro esta canción!" Sky definitivamente había estaba bajo algo esa noche, y le había parecido triste a Tooi como todos parecían darse cuenta pero no hacían nada sobre el caso.

"No me gusta bailar." Tooi había protestado, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho vestido en una camiseta de botones blanca. Un puchero se había formado en los labios de Sky pero, rápidamente había encontrado compañía en uno de sus ex-maestros, dejándolo completamente solo con Satoshi. En un punto de las presentaciones, su padre y su esposa se habían escurrido hacia otro lado del salón y Tooi lo agradecía tanto a los cielos.

Satoshi se había movido, como el predador que era, hasta que su respiración había acariciado sus mejillas. Labios gruesos pero, delicados se habían abiertos, pero los ojos chocolates habían tenido a Tooi completamente hipnotizado. Las siguientes palabras habían sido susurradas en una voz hambrienta y habían cambiado su mundo por completo.

"Cásate conmigo."

**°°°**

Una embestida mucho más fuerte que la anterior hizo gruñir a Tooi como la Bestia que guardaba dentro, demandando por más, siempre más. Siempre quería todo lo que Satoshi podía darle, y lo mejor era que sabia que Satoshi siempre diría que sí, siempre lo consentiría—Siempre lo amaría—

"Vas a ser mi perdición, 'Oi." Satoshi murmuró, sus labios hundidos en el pálido cuello que parecía ser creado especialmente para él. Embestida tras otra, una cada vez más fuerte y veloz y potente y dios, cuanto adoraba ese nido tan lleno de fuego que siempre lo recibía con gritos de placer y gruñidos feroces y reclamaciones de amor eterno. Satoshi clavó sus dientes, succionando y marcando, queriendo liberar ese Demonio que sabia estaba a punto de salir a la luz. Manos se apretaron en sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que piernas cayeron libres y dándose por vencidas a sus costados, dando acceso a su hambre que sólo Tooi podía despertar en él. "'Oi, 'Oi.. dime, dime como se sintió la primera vez... dime como se sintió despertar..."

Un fuerte gemido fue su respuesta.

"Tooi!" Mordió su oído, sus caderas chocando y chocando, y mañana iban a amanecer marcas que sólo iban a provocarles querer repetir este acto otra vez y otra vez. "Tooi!" La base de la cama estaba golpeando contra la pared, Satoshi se sentía tan orgulloso y la temperatura creció y creció entre ellos y Sato estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de su nirvana que casi podía probarla—Pero, no, esta vez necesitaba a Tooi, necesitaba escuchar su voz, sus palabras, sus besos, y sobre todo, necesitaba ver su hermoso demonio unirse al suyo, necesitaba oírlo gritar a coro con el suyo. "Recuerdo que hermoso lucias—Oh, si—brillabas y rogabas por mi—"

"Sí, Sato, si, siempre esperando por ti.. Me derretiste y ni siquiera mirada tu rostro—Oh! Ahí, Sato! Sato.. Sato, fue como una explosión! Ah! Fuiste tan cuidadoso pero—No quería eso!"

"Oh, no, te gusta fuerte—tan fuerte—te gusta sentirlo por días—por días!" Casi casi casi.

"—Vamos a ser tan poderosos!—" Ahí está! Esa Bestia! Satoshi sonrió y se levantó sobre sus codos, queriendo ver ese rostro contorsionarse en éxtasis. "—el mundo va a ser nuestro—nadie nos olvidará!—Satoshi! Nada será igual, dime que no lo será!"

Satoshi besó esa boca en respuesta, una última embestida terminando su jornada, su paraíso llegando desde el leve contacto de sus cuerpos hasta las profundidades de sus mentes, dejándolos sedados y sin aire. Por minutos permanecieron así, el único sonido siendo sus respiraciones queriendo tranquilizarse y el acelerado ritmo de sus corazones.

Tooi movió sus piernas hasta plantar sus pies en la cama, sus rodillas en lo alto. Satoshi sonrió otra vez entre los húmedos cabellos de su amante, porque sabia que Tooi sólo lo hacía por la simple razón que a Satoshi le fascinaba pasar sus manos por esas piernas, de arriba hacia abajo lentamente. Y cuando lo hizo, fue recompensado por un suave suspiro de delicia.

"'Oi." Levantó su rostro suficientemente para chocar su frente contra la de Tooi, quien sonrió seductoramente al escuchar el sobrenombre que sólo cobraba uso en noches como estas. O sea... casi todas. Para Satoshi fue demasiada tentación esos labios hinchados por tantas mordidas y besos mortales, y tomó ese labio inferior que rogaba por él entre sus dientes. Las manos en las piernas de Tooi aceleraron su ritmo. "¿Listo para el segundo round?"

Tooi se echó a reír. Satoshi ocupó su persona en ese cuello otra vez. "Dime que estás bromeando!"

Satoshi dejó sus piernas en paz para acostarse a su lado izquierdo, tratando de peinar sus cabellos, que comenzaban a secarse. "Completamente... 'Oi, me agotas hasta borrar mi existencia!" Tooi se acomodó lo más a gusto posible, con su cabeza anidada en el hombro de Satoshi mientras firmes brazos lo rodearon. En su pecho, sus manos se buscaron hasta cerrarse en un casi indestructible apretón.

El fuego de la chimenea danzó feliz en el reflejo de sus anillos gemelos, ahora chocando uno contra el otro gentilmente.

Al verlos, Tooi sintió ese fuego invadiendo su propia alma, ese lugar nunca antes conquistado ahora hecho completamente propiedad de Satoshi. Satoshi le dio lo que necesitaba si tan siquiera él saberlo: aceptación. Satoshi había visto a través de sus máscaras y engaños de ser otra persona y así lo había aceptado, como un ser con hambre de venganza. Con hambre de ser descubierto y liberado de este cascarón llamado humanidad. Satoshi había confiado en él, confesándole su verdadera y aterradora identidad. Y Tooi lo había aceptado todo, sin reservas.

"Deja de pensar tanto, 'Oi.. Duerme, mañana tenemos un gran día por delante." Satoshi murmuró adormilado, cubriéndolos con las cobijas y sábanas. Tooi asintió, nuevas ansias energizándolo. Mañana sería grande, bien dicho.

Mientras la pareja se desplomaba en un tan merecido sueño, no muy lejos de ellos, en el escritorio, brillaba una laptop con toda la información que habían obtenido sobre el escape de Ash Ketchum.

Entre ella, un grabación de una cámara de seguridad que había estado tan escondida en las penumbras de la fábrica textil que ni el mismo Satoshi había sabido de su existencia.

Mañana le tomarían una visita a Gary Oak y más le valía tener las respuestas que Satoshi y Tooi tanto necesitaban.

**-O-o-O-**

Sky corrió y corrió pero, los pasos que la perseguían se escuchaban cada más cerca y numerosos y su pierna había perdido tanta sangre—Su vista estaba ladeándose, borrosa y puntos negros estaban apareciendo y el calvario de la tormenta no estaba ayudándole en nada...

_SLAP!_

Sky comenzó a llorar cuando su espalda chocó contra el suelo, lodo burlándose de ella, por ser causante de su caía. Todo iba a acabar. Así.. Sky nunca pensó que iba acabar así! Su madre había merecido morir así—Pero no ella! Trató inútilmente de levantarse pero, un pie la empujó de regreso sin nada de gentilezas.

Lo único que sintió antes de dejarse llevar por las húmedas penumbras, fue un fuego comenzando a arder en su pecho y lo último que procesó su mente fue una imagen lejana de bailar desnuda entre risas dulces e infantiles.

**-O-o-O-**

**-O-o-O-**

**NdA:** Uf, este si estuvo largo! Les gustó? Prometo escribir más Ash & Gary en el próximo capítulo! Y cómo reaccionará Ash al enfrentar a Misty? Será ella acaso también una traidora? Oh, por cierto, con mi regalo de Navidad (el Paint Shop Pro ;) hice una portada para este fic que podrán encontrar en mi Livejournal (la dirección está en mi Bio de ff . net) y Feliz Año Nuevo 2006!


	5. Interludio 1

**"LUNATIQUE."**

**Por Betty-Boop.**

—«¤»—

**INTERLUDIO: ASH. MISTY.**

—«¤»—

Misty había sido siempre una relación de elementos más allá de ordinarios, de sonrisas coquetas, temperamentos volátiles, romance adornado de corazones, miradas maternales y palabras de apoyo. Con su cabello de color sin igual y su estilo de niña entrando en mujer, Ash había estado seguro que ella sería en un futuro lleno de victoria la pareja perfecta para él. La pieza perdida en su vida una vez que todos sus ideales se hicieran una realidad. No había sido fácil admitir la revelación y había costado enterarse que Misty tendría que irse de su lado un tiempo para por fin aceptarlo con su corazón abierto y libre de pretextos.

Ash Ketchum había por fin admitido estar enamorado.. de _alguien_ que no fuera un Pokémon y Ash debió de haber sospechado que algo tremendamente grotesco iría a suceder después de eso. En verdad, debió de haber adivinado que su vida -en vez de volverse más simple- tomaría otro gran paso hacia lo complicado, duro y difícil.

Ver como la primera chica que había dejado entrar en su corazón se retorcía bajo besos que no eran suyos y rogaba por caricias de manos que eran imitación de las suyas había sido... como perder un órgano vital.

Y ahora con la muñeca que se suponía seguía siendo su mejor amiga y futura esposa frente a él, manchada y usada y adicta a ser maltratada, con ropa de seda, tacones lejanos de los tenis que tanto le gustaban a Ash y un cuerpo finalmente maduro y evolucionado al de una vil diosa—Ash sabía que debía perdonar y olvidar.

Eso no quería decir que Ash lo haría.

Giovanni se había esforzado demasiado en enseñarle tal lección como para desperdiciarla en la persona que lo había lastimado más que cualquier otra.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Gary me dijo.. Bueno... Sabes porque estoy aquí—Y sabes _qué_ más? Si esperas que te pida perdón, olvídalo."

Ash simplemente parpadeó, repentinamente exhausto. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, muy dentro de él había sabido que esta conversación tomaría este rumbo, porque tal vez Misty había logrado hacerse la mártir con Gary, Brock y el resto del mundo, pero Ash la había visto tal y como la mujer que había probado un trago de corrupción y se había negado a rehabilitar desde entonces.

"Hice lo que hice por ti, y por mi... y por lo que debió de haber sido. Traté de enmendar tus pasos equivocados hacia tu padre y.. fallé. Si de algo me voy a disculpar será de no esforzarme más, de no buscar más profundo y no preguntar más detalles. Pero, por lo demás.. no tengo ningún arrepentimiento."

"Te enamoraste de esa.. cosa, verdad Misty?"

"No te mentiré tampoco."

Ash buscó en esa mirada, que alguna vez había estado llena de devoción por el entrenador que había hecho trizas su bicicleta, y solamente encontró indiferencia mezclado con tristeza y.. tal vez todavía amor, sí, pero por la persona equivocada—por la única persona en el mundo a la que Ash nunca en su vida le perdonaría la mera existencia.

Ash suspiró, observando como Misty -con sus ondas naranjas tan tentadoras para sus dedos- se sentó en el final de su cama, sus manos sujetando un objeto dorado en sus palmas. "¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?" Ash no podía creer lo que estaba preguntando si ya sabía la respuesta. Masoquismo, probablemente. "¿Cómo podemos... superar esto, entonces Misty? Sabes que nunca podré perdonarte—"

"¿Te sientes muy cansado?" Misty le interrumpió con genuina curiosidad y Ash frunció su ceño al ver una capa de luz en esos ojos verde-azules que nunca había creído volver a ver.

"No, por qué?"

Veinte minutos después, la brisa marina invadía los pulmones de Ash, la silla de ruedas rechinando bajo la fuerza de las manos de Misty mientras la mujer los acercaba cada vez más hacia la playa que se escondía -como un precioso secreto- atrás de la mansión que Ash ni sabía a quien le pertenecía. Y ahora que se ponía a pensar, nadie le había dicho con certeza donde se encontraban, que tan lejos estaban de Pueblo Paleta?

La arena fue tatuada con las huellas de las ruedas, como un mapa que Ash y Misty no debían de olvidar. "¿Estás seguro que puedes caminar?" Ash roló sus ojos.

"Dije que estaba algo entumido, no era necesario traer hasta acá este armatoste—"

"Hey, no me mires a mi! Fue la única condición con la que me dejaron sacarte, Sr. Invencible." Por un momento, por un latido, sus vidas se sintieron como antes... De todo. Y ese fue el impulso en el que Ash se apoyó para levantarse y dejar sus pies desnudos hundirse en la arena. Colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas, tomando lentos y cautelosos pasos hacia las olas saladas, el sol a lo alto con su resplandor tan lleno de vida que casi causó a Ash rendirse y correr de vuelta a su habitación, a salvo en las sombras.

Casi.

"Así que... me recuerdas qué hacemos aquí?" Sus ojos viajaron a la silueta a su lado, pies todavía escondidos en tacones rojos como el vestido que abrazaba las curvas que Misty parecía tratar de esconder con su saco blanco. Un puño de levantó en respuesta y cuando este se abrió, la herida en el corazón de Ash le hizo coro. El anillo yació como un insecto agonizando sus últimos minutos de vida, los diamantes diminutamente incrustados opacos ante los rayos ultravioletas.

"Estamos aquí para salvar lo que queda de nuestra relación, como lo preguntaste hace rato. Si este ritual no nos ayuda en nada, no se que más podrá, Ash."

Ash miró el rostro de Misty, lleno de determinación, el anillo, las olas del mar.. y comprendió. "Está bien. Lo avientas tú ó yo?" Algo parecido a emoción comenzó a vibrar dentro de su cuerpo lentamente—adrenalina, Ash logró reconocer y dios mío, cuanto tiempo sin volver a sentirse de _ésta_ manera!

Vivo.

Misty levantó el anillo entre sus dedos, sus cabellos volviéndose locos con las ráfagas de brisa. "Satoshi odia la playa. Odia la arena y el mar. Es tan frío y así le gusta el clima. La nieve y la lluvia. Pero, el día de nuestra boda, hizo una fogata en nuestra habitación y me confesó que había soñado con esa noche los últimos años de su vida. Que me había imaginado en tantos sueños a su lado, compartiendo su grandeza... Me dijo—"

"_Robó_ esos sentimientos, Misty. Para él no fueron reales."

"Lo sé ahora. Sabes por qué? Porque a pesar de todo, no se ha podido atrever a lastimar a tu madre, Tracy, al Prof. Oak, a Brock, a Gary.. ni a mi, directamente. Todo está basado en juegos psicológicos para él, en palabras retorcidas... en mentiras que mezcla con la verdad—"

"Créeme, no necesitas convencerme."

"Ash—No estoy completamente segura pero—_Necesitas_ decírmelo porque se qué sólo tú puedes aclarármelo—" Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas maquilladas con rosa de Misty y Ash se sintió frustrado al no recibir ninguna clase de satisfacción al verla en tal estado. "El hombre con el que me casé, Satoshi—fue reemplazado? Después de haberme confesado _cuanto_ significaba yo para él—Giovanni lo reemplazó con el Satoshi que **ahora** vive y que se niega a devolverme a _mi_ bebé?"

_Oh, no. Misty.._

No había manera que Ash podía dar una respuesta que consolara el dolor que parecía librarse a toneladas en esos llantos, no había forma que Ash tampoco mintiera, porque Misty tenía razón: sólo él podía aclararle las diferencias entre todos los prototipos que habían caminados sobre la faz de la tierra vistiendo su sonrisa y su vida.

"... Sólo tira el anillo, Misty. Deshazte de él y recupera las riendas de tu vida."

Cuando las garras de la marea se tragaron el anillo sin piedad y Ash y Misty se sentaron en la arena hasta que el sol bajó en el horizonte, algo en el pecho de Ash se soltó y relajó por primera vez desde que había sabido que era libre. Como si un hilo de tantos que Giovanni había tejido en su alma se hubiera deshecho para jamás regresar.

Y Ash volvió a aprender que nunca se confía en las palabras que salían de la boca del mismo diablo.

"¿Misty?"

"¿Sí?

"¿Quieres que te acompañe cuando le digas a los demás?"

Misty levantó su rostro de sus rodillas, sus ojos hinchados y tan llenos de tristeza. Dios, Ash no podía creer que Misty _todavía_ estuviera de pie y enfrentándose a Satoshi después de todas las humillaciones que Ash _sabía_ la había obligado a vivir a su lado.

Y Cielos, un _bebé_. Un bebé que genéticamente...

"No puedo, Ash—Ni siquiera Giovanni lo sabe—"

"¡Tienes que dejar de entregarle tanto poder a Satoshi sobre ti!"

"¡No sé _cómo_—!"

"Ahora que sabes que esa abominación no se trata de mi, tienes que... Puedes dejar de amarlo, Misty."

"... No sé cómo hacerlo."

Una vil muñeca. Una sombra de lo que fue. Todos lo eran. Brock, su madre, hasta Gary—y Ash no sabía cómo—_qué_ hacer con ellos, cómo actuar, como regresar el tiempo y componer _tantas_ partes que estaban funcionando mal en las personas más queridas para él. En especial cuando no tenía idea de como comenzar a... arreglar su propia alma. Su mente y cuerpo.

Ash no estaba segura sí _podía_.

Solamente que deseaba hacerlo. Lo ansiaba tanto..

"Probablemente, deberíamos regresar antes que Brock o.. peor aún, Gary... vengan a jalarnos de las orejas. Además, ya casi hora de la cena. Estoy segura que tienes hambre."

"Misty."

Misty se puso de pie sacudiendo su vestido, pretendiendo no haberlo escuchado.

"Misty."

"¿Qué, Ash?"

"Ay, no me arranques la cabeza tampoco! Solamente quiero saber donde demonios estamos."

"Oh.. Bueno. Es mejor que le preguntes eso a Gary, porque yo tampoco tengo la menor idea. Nos tele-transportó desde la fábrica en donde te encontramos a este lugar y ha hecho lo mismo con tu madre y Brock. Tú mejor que nadie debe saber como funciona su mente.."

"No confía en ti."

"Sí... nunca lo ha hecho."

"Si sirve de consuelo... siempre ha sido así su naturaleza. Gary Oak no confía ni en su sombra pero—tele-transportación? De qué estás hablando?"

Misty sobó su frente con desesperación, dejo sufrir a Ash un rato mientras esperó a que el enfermo se acomodara en la silla de ruedas y hasta que salían de la playa completamente, Ash gruñó impaciente. "Mistyyyy!"

"La verdad no lo sé! Tú crees que me ha confesado la historia de su vida? Qué no recuerdas lo que te acabo de decir? Gary no confía en _mi_. Vas a tener que preguntarle tú mismo... y después me lo dirás a mi, claro."

Un puchero se formó en ese rostro que había perdido todo rastro de inocencia. "¿Qué te hace estar segura de que confiará en mi entonces?"

Misty tuvo que sujetar las palancas de la silla hasta que sus nudillos tronaran en protesta para evitar darle un chichón al pasajero. "_Oooh_, Ash. Creo que no haz cambiado tanto como imaginamos. Estás tan ciego como un murciélago.."

"Oye!"

".. cuando se trata de ver cuanto significas para otras personas."

—«¤»—


End file.
